


Farewell for now

by Dawntherabbit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, Prison, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit
Summary: Ian is getting released tomorrow, no one is handling it well.Short fic. Set before and during 10x05. Multichapter, an uncomfortable shower scene, fluff and smutt.[Poorly edited]
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"So tomorrow..." He peaked his head down to the bunk underneath him. Mickey sat against the bed rail his legs crossed his eyebrows furrowed reading some comic, a green busty woman was on the cover in some action pose. Maybe it was porn. 

"Yea" Mickey said shrugging. He flipped the page of his questionable magazine. Why did he make it so much harder than it had to be?  
"Did you want to talk about it?" Ian said sliding off the top bunk he easily stepped down and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk.

"What's to talk about? You're leaving and I'll be here for a few years then I'll get out. " he didnt look up from his magazine, looking annoyed that someone dared to take his attention away from it.

"Mick.. I need to talk-" he said outright.

Mickey glanced over and tossed his magazine to his pillow promptly standing up.  
"Breakfast time! I cant wait to eat that salmonella shit they're serving."

Silently Ian followed close behind, they didn't have much time left and Mickey was already clamming up. How was he going to convince him he was going to wait.. how was he going to convince him things were different this time. He was annoyed that Mickey was ignoring him at a time like this but overall it didn't really surpise him. His annoyance quickly turned to anger. He wanted to yell and shake him but instead he got his meal and sat on the other side of the table slamming his tray down making a loud clink on the metal table. Mickey rolled his eyes and kept eating.

He ate his breakfast deep in thought, blocking out the cardboard taste of what was supposedly eggs. He didn't have the best track record of being a faithful boyfriend. He didn't even have a good track record of being a good boyfriend.  
Ian knew he had a good body, he could dance, he had a knack for learning what people wanted, he was cute, awkward but charismatic, a good lay and kind of easy. Whenever shit went sideways he tended to use his body to get what he needed/wanted. Mickey knew it all too well. 

He looked over to the dark haired man studying the blank expression staring down at his food. He looked like the saddest man alive. His face fell as he moved his fork around the plate not touching a bite, he looked deep in thought.  
Mickey glanced up catching Ian's eye and he quickly looked away.

Mickey soaked up the sun during rec time, he sat next to him. They remained mostly silent he was pretty sure mickey might have actually fallen asleep. He got up when his skin started to redden leaving mickey on the bench. 

He said goodbye to a handful of people he spent this last year with. "Take care of mickey."  
"Oh we will" the inmate joked.  
Ian laughed it off but he felt a twinge in his chest. He wouldnt get into a fight the day before he is suppose to leave. Everyone knew he couldn't do shit.  
Maybe they were joking maybe they weren't. Maybe Mickey would find someone that would be able to take his place. What if they fell in love and..His chest ached. He forced his thoughts to stop.

"Have fun on the outside Gallagher." Another inmate said giving him a handshake. He met a lot more people that he thought and ended up chit chatting to the rest of the time to other inmates, temporarily forgetting his problems.  
"Eat a cheese burger for me." "Send me some coke." 

The buzzer went off informing everyone to get in line to get back inside. He jumped in line mickey grabbing his arm pulling him infront of him. He turned to face Mickey, maybe he finally was ready to talk.  
Eyes bored into him like a hawk.  
"Who you sayin bye to?"  
"Some guys, Enzo."  
Mickeys shoulders visibly dropped and he turned back around shuffling forward.

"You tell them I was looking for a new top bunk?" Ian could hear the laugh in Mickey's voice as. What was his fucking problem. They made their way back inside after a quick pat down.  
"Fuck you." Ian growled  
"Fuck you!"  
He turned around shoving mickey against the concrete wall. As by reflex, he raised a fist almost hitting him in the face before he restrained himself. Ian came at him full force wrestling him to the wall "fkn...cheat on me!" He spit out through gritted teeth.  
"It was a FUCKING joke Ian!" Mickey grabbed Ian's arms restraining the struggling ian until ian finally pushed back hard enough to get free. 

"Fuck you Mickey!" Ian poked his chest getting in his face.  
"SEPERATE!" A guard yelled running over. They shared a look, of anger of hurt who knows, ian just knew he ws pissed off and half wanted mickeys punch to land. Immediately they both jumped away from eachother.

Ian stomped away into the cell. Immediately he dropped to the floor doing pushups to keep from ripping up his bed or breaking his hand in the wall. Images of him with another man flooded his mind. He couldn't wait to get out of this place he couldnt stand it anymore. He looked up at mickeys messy bed, whomever could stand his messy ass can have him!

He didn't know how many he did, he just knew sweat dripped down his nose to the floor, a small puddle formed. Going down his arms shook. The rage that pulsed through him started to dissipate.  
He collapsed on the floor and finally stopped. Mickeys drawings stared at him. The drawing of him dancing, it seemed like a lifetime ago.  
Exhausted he got up slimping on mickeys bunk unable to climb to the top. Turning his head the stacks of Ian's books stared at him, a stark contrast from the almost cartoonish drawings. Still he couldnt help smiling at them.

"Hit the showers!" A loudspeaker announcement to his cell block.  
They lined up walking single file to the mass showers. Alone he looked around until he spotted him.  
Mickey chatted with someone from far infront of him. He was going to stop trying. 

He went to the closest shower head and let the hot water loosen his now sore arms. It felt nice, he had a lot more stress than he thought. Knots in his back and neck slowly came undone.  
A few inmates checked him out, he pretended to not see. He was there a whole year but he never got use to the stares that raked up and down his body. His stomach turned as he felt more eyes rest on him. His eyes squeezed shut while he put the soap on his body, it helped. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he quickly rinsed off keeping his eyes shut.

"You wanna keep your fucking eyes?" He heard mickey shout. Quickly the heads turned away from him, he couldnt help blush at his boyfriend ready to stab someone for him. 

After towling off with a cloth no bigger than his forearm, it was scratchy and more often than not, he used it to hide his junk on the way to get his new clothes. Zipping up his jumpsuit he went to straight to the cell to lay on his matress.  
He curled up around his thin blanket, his limbs all tucked in tight.  
The room was silent and his mind followed suit. He got use to the bed lumps and all, the small room, at first it was suffocating now he found it cozy. Sure he got annoyed at Mickey, but he can't imagine not waking up knowing he was an arms length away. He couldn't breath.  
Mickey came in not too long after silently sliding to the bottom bunk.  
"You want me to blind them?" The bed squeeked as he adjusted,"Why dont you come down here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ian didnt have the energy to fight or deal with whatever antics he wanted to throw at him. He was tired he felt it in his chest all the way to his bones.  
"Is your bitch ass asleep?"  
Mickeys head popped up, his black hair, bright blue eyes, and one raised critical eyebrow.  
One look at Ian's face and Mickey softened. "Hey, you alright?"  
In one swift motion he hoisted himself up to Ian's bunk while ian stared blankly ahead.  
"Hey" he said softer putting a cautious hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you going to miss me?" Ian blurted out.

"What kind of question is that?" He softly said stroking his arm. "Of course." He kissed his forehead. With that Ian's body buzzed, he coudlnt help it. 

"Are you really going to fuck other people?" This time he turned his face to look at Mickey, locking eyes he studied his face hoping to read his mind.  
Mickeys face twisted as he shook his head.  
"Ian, I'm not going to make you promise me anything."  
"That's not what I asked."  
"Yea it is." Mickeys face hardened into a line and the whole conversation just confused the hell out of him. He was tired, mentally and physically exhausted, Mickey was speaking nonsense and he didnt want to spend his last night being confused. He wanted to spend it getting answers. 

Ian pulled on Mickey's arm. He slowly laid ontop of ian pressing his elbows into the mattress. Chest to chest mickey pressed their noses together.  
Ian couldn't help but smile bringing out the biggest smile from Mickey, when he he become such a dork.  
"You look hot from this position." Ian raised a suggestive eyebrow. He tilted his head pressing their lips together, mickey kissing down gently and slow. Being impatient was an understatement, he almost flipped Mickey over right there until his lips moved from his mouth to his jaw.  
Mickey let his lips smooth over Ian's neck brushing lightly before nipping. He tilted his chin up giving him easier access.  
One of Mickey's hands slid down his chest unzipping his jumpsuit. his hand slowly slid downwards all the way to his length. He felt his need grow as Mickey stroked him a few times before slightly squeezing. He removed his hand and his hips pushed up looking for much needed friction.

"You want me to fuck you Gallagher?" Mickey said in a harsh yet sultry voice.

A shiver ran up his spine. "wha- what?" Did he hear that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters left.


	3. Chapter 3

A shiver ran up his spine. "wha- what?" Did he hear that right?

Mickeys knee pushed between Ian's legs, opening them up wide, brushing against his erection in the process. He gasped, his boyfriend taking charge stirred something in him. 

His legs wrapped around Mickey's hips, his hands gripping his boyfriend's arms.   
Mickey rolled his hips creating friction between the two of them. Fuck, he thought, who knew this shit could feel so good. 

"Mick.. yes..." he breathed out in exhilaration, he was aching. The question alone made him uncomfortably hard. What was he going to do say no? His boyfriend pushed against him , grinding down on him like he didnt just spend the last years riding dick instead of giving it. 

Hs felt the buildup in his groin. It was just too much. "If you keep this up I'm not gunna last." He pushed up into Mickeys grinding hips unable to resist this feeling, chasing it as desperately as he could. 

"Come on." His breath hitched between words. 

He didnt have to get told twice. He didnt try and hold back. mickey mickey mickey, he thought, could even make him cum with his clothes on.  
His eyes rolled back as he pushed against that last bit of friction.  
Mickey grabbed him, kissing him hard as came in his clean jumpsuit. 

He lifted up, deaperate hands pulled off his clothes before throwing their own on the floor.   
There he was, legs apart stark nude watching his boyfriend slick himself up with proper lube. . His big and bulky build a far cry from the slightly buff guy he met all those years ago. His stomach as hard as a rock, his arms able to lift both him and Ian with ease. He had curves too, his ass for one, his thighs, and the slight curve of his hip. He had the sudden urge to bite him. Mickey was his anchor, his everything. It was only natural to want apart of him in his mouth.  
Mickey palmed himself, Ian's mouth practically drooled. What could he say, he had a nice dick. Everything about him was nice.

Roughy ian grabbed at him, pulling him back ontop of him. His body shook, his nerves were on fire. The thought of mickey inside of him made him nervous, something he hadn't felt in ages. What if it was bad? The last experience they shared a bad one. What if he couldn't take it like he thought he could? 

"Relax relax" mickey whispered he didnt realize he was squeezing his eyes shut.   
His eyes fluttered open and Mckeys bright blue eyes stared down at him. He had a way to make him calm in an instant.   
There he was, his Mickey patiently waiting for him to get it together. The Mickey only he got to see, so soft he could hold him for hours stroking his hair. The Mickey that would give up his whole life just to spend more time with him, the one that fed him his meds, watched over him while he was manic and depressed. Saved him more time than he could count. The one that seemed to show up at just the wrong time but in the grand scheme of things it was always when he needed him the most.  
Wouldn't they get out of here together? Wouldn't everything be this real on the outside too? It wasnt too late he could stay here. Stay in his warm arms with the love of his life.  
"Mickey i-" he felt himself choking up, his eyes started to burn.

"Later okay?" The warmth from Mickey radiated throughout his body. 

Ian nodded and quickly wiped his eyes. 

"You good?"

Ian quickly nodded again.   
Their mouths found eachother becoming rough rushed and needy. Finally ian squeezed mickeys hips closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut timee

He moved at a snail's pace studying Ian's face. He mouth something incoherent as he bottomed out. Every inch of him was euphoric, it set his body on fire.   
They stayed this way for a while. Mickey looking like he just found god... or gay jesus. Ian enjoying the pure satisfaction of being complete, he wiggled experimenting with the feeling. 

His hands explored every inch of mickey, reaching up to who knows what he squeezed whatever he could grab onto. Eventually they found his backz digging his fingers into his hard muscles. "More." He let out. 

They caught each others eye, Mickey nodded unable to speak. His slowly moved his hips. 

"More." He demanded.

Mickey smiled and snapped his hips forward leaving ian weak. Harder and faster mickey lifted all of his restraint.   
Mickey switched the angle leaving Ian gasping. A low moan escaped his lips unexpectedly.  
His hands smoothed over every inch of body he could reach. Mickey subconsciously leaned into Ian's touch. 

Their foreheads pressed together with his next thrusts. Mickeys mouth capturing his.Mickeys soft lips moving against Ian's rough movements.

Mickey moaned into his mouth as he rolled his tounge over mickeys. 

They were pushing and pulling at eachother leaving small marks and bruises. I need you and I need to leave a part of me with you. Mickeys mouth moved to his neck leaving unmistakable marks. 

Fuck if he knew mickeys dick felt this good he would have been on his hands and knees begging for it a long time ago. 

Mickeys sat up more switching the angle. There is was, that's the spot. Ian had to bite down on his fist to keep from yelling out.

Looking up, mickey was dripping sweat, his abs contacted with each thrust, his eyes narrowed looking up and down Ian's body stopping at Ian's dick dripping with precum. 

Instantly he spit on his hand wrapping it around Ian's length rapidly stroking. Slick sounds filled the room.

If there was a heaven this is what it would be, not a big white fluffy cloud but a small prision cell with his boyfriend buried inside of him stroking his dick. 

He couldn't last another second, his back arched off of the bed he clamped his jaw shut and he reached up gripping at any part of mickey he could find. He needed to hold onto something real, something that would anchor him to the world or he would simply float away.

Holding his breath he spilled into Mickeys hand. Mickeys thrust stilled, he felt throbbing inside of him. 

He could have swore time stopped. Every thought vanished, he only could see Mickey breathing heavily above him. Isn't that all that really mattered? Why was he even sad when someone so beautiful could make him feel this way.   
He let his eyes shut, smiling, relaxing fully. He felt amazing, better than he had in months. He felt taken care of and loved.

Slowly he came back to reality. Reality sucked. 

Micky brought his cum glazed finger to his mouth, sucking it clean. His dick twitched at the sight threatening to get hard again. 

Mickey pulled out slowly. The escape of heat and fullness left him kind of sad. Feeling empty physically and emotionally. 

Mickey stroked his stomach stopping at every freckle. Mickey was cute, he wasnt. A knight in shining armor but he didnt want that shit. He was happy with someone who would have his back and occasionally cuddle with him.

"Well did you like it? " ian asked.

"You tell me. " He smiled looking back down at the freckles he traced. 

"I thought you didnt like topping?" 

"Anything with you is good. Just don't get use to it." 

Ian kissed his forhead weaving his hand In his thick black hair forcing their mouths together.   
Mickeys hand splayed across his jaw. 

"I'm going to wait for you, I promise." Ian confessed, he never meant anything more in his whole life. Mickey was the love of his life he had been kidding himself, trying to move on. That's not how real love worked, you cant just move on, you cant just let it go. Even at night in bed with his old lovers Mickeys face would always pop up in his mind. He couldn't escape him, he never truly wanted to. 

Nose to nose Mickeys face fell. "Ian I want you to do... what you want to do." 

"I-" ian started. 

"Stop." He looked him straight in the eye. "I don't care how many people you use to keep warm at night while im in here." Mickey rubbed his cheek with his thumb, as if to emphasis the point. His eyes cast down as he weaved their hands together over Ian's chest. 

"I love you. I'll be okay." 

"I love you too." Ian said back. He turned his body to hold him in his arms his arm holding him tight, his leg draped over his thigh. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. Mickey sighed against his chest nuzzling in the crook of his neck. 

He let his eyes close and focused on Mickeys breath. Letting his mind drift he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5, last part

He opened his eyes to Mickey shaking him awake, bags under his eyes, his eyes swollen, had he been crying?  
"Ian. Get up."his voice thick with exhaustion.  
He sat up rubbing his head smiling at his boyfriend. 'what's wrong?' he almost asked before reality hit him.

"It's almost time to enjoy your freedom." Mickey said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Fuck I slept, mickey why did you let me sleep??!?" A desperate strain filled his words. 

Mickey ignored the question rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

He jumped up shaking off sleep as his heart pounded in his chest. "I'm not ready! I fucking slept what the fuck!" 

Mickeys cool calm look made him feel more at ease, his adrenaline slowed down as the realization dawned on him. He's about to leave, for a long fucking time. 

Quickly they kissed gripping at eachother like it would stop the inevitable. Mickeys hands pushed under Ian's shirt one hand over the left side of his chest, he splayed out his fingers pressing down on the spot. 

How do you memorize someone, how do you keep them with you forever without being able to be next to them? How long would it take to know where every mole, every hair, every smile line landed.

Unmistakable boots and keys made their way to the cell. The sound of his 'freedom' quickly approaching. 

They pulled apart Ian rapidly breathing like a trapped animal..Mickey removed his hand. 

He must have looked half crazy Mickey was holding his face, gripped it tight with both of his hands "it's okay its okay" he repeated pressing their foreheads together. Ian matched his slow shallow breathing. Closing his eyes he savored the feeling.  
This is real this is real, he said to himself. he embraced mickey feeling his breathing against his chest. The intake of air slowly pushing against his chest, the slow steady beat of his heart.  
"Without you I'm not free." Ian said pulling away. The footsteps stopping infront of the cell. "Wait for me?" Ian begged.  
A soft squeeze to his hand and mickey let their hands fall apart.

Their cell door buzzed and reluctantly he faced the guard. 

It was all a blur.  
"Ian gallagher it's time to go." The guard said in a monotone voice. 

He walked out of the door and the guard closed it. A glass in between them yet again. Mickey forced a smile. He was really good at that but mickey could see his right though his facade which made it even worse. 

'I love you', he mouthed through the glass. He tore his eyes away as they walked down the hall. He glanced back and mickey was watching him walk away.

He was breaking, every step felt like a lead weight holding him back. His chest sank he wanted to fall to the floor and crawl back but he couldn't..there was too much waiting for him on the other side, so he kept on.

Maybe it would be okay. Maybe he could get though this. He grabbed his stuff stopping by the bathroom to wash his face in cold water. 

The chill snapped his thinking straight. Looking up into the mirror surpised him. There were mirrors in prision sure, if you used the metal table. He looked almost like a stranger. Exhaustion wore on his face. Where did all these hard lines come from? He looked kind of mean.. another splash and he let his face relax rubbing his temples. Looking back up he softened, there he was. 

Lip was waiting, maybe even his baby. His deep sorrow turned quickly to excitement.  
He hadn't seen anyone is so long, he missed his family, he didnt even realize how much. He couldnt believe lip had a baby! He loved babies, the only innocent things in this world. His heart swelled at the though. He almost ran out.

"Prision turn you gay?" He had never been happier to hear Lips voice. His family. His brother. He would be okay. Right?

He looked up at the prision. Mickeys life would stay here, stagnant, alone. He would visit every chance he could find. He would wait for him even if Mickey strayed from him.  
'Whoever keeps you warm at night.' Echoed in his head.  
Quickly he got into Lips car. He was glad he left, he was glad he could start rebuilding his life, not only for him but for Mickey. By the time Mickey got out they would be set up really nice. This would be a good thing. He felt hopeful, more hopeful than he had in a long time. The wind on his face, lip chattering, and the radio playing shitty music they could hum along to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it this is my first fic! It was all typed on my phone so please forgive my mistakes.


End file.
